Watch Me Grow
by TwilightRose191
Summary: As Sarah begins her school, she meets Jareth, the Goblin Prince. They begin what is a crazy friendship, and maybe a bit more. Will their relationship stand to the sands of time, or will they be beat by the evils that surround them? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: A new chapter

_Sarah, age 6_

Sarah, at the tender age of 6, was very excited for her first day at The Royal Academy of Magic. Her Parents, the Duke and Duchess of Illyia, were overly enthusiastic that their daughter was picked to attend the academy.

As Sarah walked from her classroom, after learning about magic elements and stones, three bullies, known as the Three Curls, knocked her down. "So little Sarah", the leader named Zoey, along with her sisters Cloe and Nolie, bragged on about being the top of the royalty food chain. With their platinum blonde curls and glassy red eyes, they were as spoiled as yesterday's meatloaf. "You're all grown up and ready to face the big kid's playground?" Zoey asked with a fake smile, "Well guess what! You aren't ready for the big girl's toys. Get ready for a beating Pipsqueak!"

Just as Zoey was about to kick Sarah, a young boy, about 10 years old, stepped between Sarah and Zoey. " I don't appreciate you hurting my loyal friends. Be gone with you three before I call upon my father." The girls took off running.

As soon as he said that, Sarah just stared at him with huge, tear-filled eyes when he reached down to help her. "Are you alright? I hope those girls haven't hurt you in any way." He said with a kind smile on his face. "My name is Jareth. Whats yours?"

"My name is Sarah, and thank you. I am alright. No such ordeal is worth crying over. Whose family do you belong to? How old are you? Do you like goblins?" She asked with eyes filled with curiousity.

"To answer all three questions... I belong to the House of the Underground Royal Family. I am the Crown Prince. I am ten years old, and yes, i like goblins." Jareth said with a smile upon his face, his long blonde hair tied back, not being in his mismatched eyes.

"I am pleased to meet you, Your Highness. Would you like to be friends? I have no one around that is familiar." She said as she held her hand out.

"Why yes. I would love to be your friend." Jareth said as their long relationship began.

Sarah decided to introduce Jareth to her parents. They were astonished that their little girl made friends with the Goblin Prince. They were overjoyed to know that Sarah would not have to not have friends. Only did they know what was to happen.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah Age 8**

As Sarah walked along the banks of the river outside the Academy, her and Jareth, since now he was age 12, were giggling about their latest escapade involving slime and frogs.

"Jareth, what are we going to do? You start the next level of School tomorrow. That means that I am stuck with the Three Curls. Can you still walk me home? And buy me little frosted cakes that have the pink and blue frosting?" Sarah asked, jumping infront of Jareth.

"Sarah, please calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I may be moving up a grade level, and going to the next school doesn't mean I can't see you. I will pick you up, buy those cute little cakes and be your best friend. Forever and ever." He said as he gave her a reasurring hug.

Later that day, at Sarah's house

"Sarah Dear, I have something to tell you." Her father, Lord Edmund Williams the third, said with a grim look on his face. Her mother, Lady Linda, was in tears.

"Yes daddy, what is it?" Sarah asked, more scared than confused.

"We, you and I are moving to the Mortal realm. I don't want to hear any rebellious comments about this. Now go start packing. You may say good-bye to everyone later. We are returning when the twilight star shines red." Her father said with a booming voice.

"Yes Sir." Sarah said curtsying, without letting her father see her eyes, which were red and filled with tears of heartbreak.

Then, around twilight, Sarah found Jareth riding around on his horse, White Blaze. "Sarah, whats wrong?" Jareth asked while his best friend cried.

"I am leaving the Underground, until when the twilight star shines red. Thats eight years in mortal time. Jareth, what should I do?" She said, pouring out her whole heart into her best friends gold tunic.

"Wait for me. I shall try to wait for you as long as possible. Just wait." Jareth said as his eyes turned to stone. He then rode off into the glowing sun that was leaving the sky for a peaceful rest.

"Good-bye Jareth." Sarah said as she watched Jareth disappear.

Eight years later

"Come daddy, we have to make the passage before the portal closes." Sarah, now 16, with hair that is to her knees, elegant curves, and glowing eyes that sparkle even in the dark, raced toward the shimmering portal, with her dog, Merlin, and half-brother, Toby, who is now going on 3.

"Slow down Sarah! My goodness child, we are going home to our winter castle." Her father, affected by time in the mortal realm greatly, his face was lite up when he saw his bride of four years, Karen, walking with her ten suitcases full of jewelry and money.

Sarah, Merlin, and Toby reached the portal within her old home. "We're home. Toby, this is my real place. Where I was born. I must introduce you to Jareth, my childhood friend." She said with stars in her eyes. Toby clapped his hands with great joy that was radiating from his sister.

"Father, may I go see Jareth? I remember where his castle is."

"Sarah, don't forget that here it has been 12 years here. He may not recognize you." Her father said with a grim face, just as he had the day they left her mother.

The kingdom's bakery

Sarah looked for her favorite person, along with the little cakes that she had loved as a child. After ordering one for the road, she asked the baker if she had seen Jareth.

"Yes Miss Sarah. King Jareth is at his castle right now."

"Thank you." Sarah said as she raced out the door. She then remembered that she was still dressed in her Earth clothes.

When she got to the dress makers, she bought a light blue dress that resembled the stars in the sky at twilight. She also bought dark blue slippers that had silver threads that embody a stunning design.

She almost ran to the castle, but then remembered the rules her mother taught her so many years ago.

When she reached the gate, she showed the guards the royal symbol of her family, which was a lotus blossom surrounded by a crescent moon. "I wish to see Lord Jareth. Tell him that the star from within the twilight is back." She said with a loving and enchanting smile.

After a few minutes, the golden doors within the library, where she had been waiting, opened. Coming through was tall, slender man with starry blonde hair and mismatched eyes. Around his neck was the Goblin King's insignia. "How are you, your majesty? Have you caught the Three Curls yet, or do I still have to call for the Golden haired prince to come and save me?"

"Sarah, is that you? My god its been twelve years! How are you?" Jareth said with wide eyes.

"Yes. Its me. I am now currently an older sister and a stepdaughter. Also the Heiress to the William house." She said with a catish like grin.

"Come we must talk of your adventures of the Surface world." Jareth said as he placed his metallic blue cape over her sholders.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I won't be adding for awhile. I am going on a trip and will be a little busy.

Thanks. And don't forget to review.


End file.
